ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Stafford Lannister
Stafford Lannister is the youngest son of Gerold Lannister and Jeyne Lefford. His older brothers are Damion Lannister and Loren Lannister. He served as squire under the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Nathaniel Connington. Appearance Stafford stands a little over six foot tall. He's a lean and muscled young man. He has long blonde hairs that falls down on his chest and back, crackling green eyes, a dark face with thick eyebrows and sharp facial features. History Stafford Lannister was the third child of Gerold Lannister and Jeyne Lefford, born in 352 AC. He grew up in Casterly Rock with his siblings. Early on, his father focused much of his energy on his two older brothers; Damion with lordly teachings and Loren with martial training. Because of this, Stafford grew up in partial freedom that his brothers didn't have. He was often found running on the beach, climbing the rock, pestering the guards and simply living how a child does. He scared his father numerous times climbing atop the rock, yet he never fell. His childhood was also filled with hours of reading through books; histories of great fighters and heroes like Jaime Lannister, Barristan Selmy, Arthur Dayne. The young Stafford developed an fascination for the stories of prestige and reknown of those men. They would become his models. Several years later, when Damion was sent to Highgarden and Loren to Oldtown, their father started to pay more attention to the education of Stafford and quickly enough, he realized his third son had a natural martial gift; and more importantly, a dedication for the training born out of his fascination for heroes of the past. Stafford was given a personal trainer and learned to ride and wield the sword but it soon became clear that his potential wouldn't develop that way. At age 9, his father convinced Nathaniel Connington, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, to take Stafford as a squire. The next five years would make Stafford Lannister the man he is today. When he came back to Casterly Rock, at nearly fifteen years old, he had grown in young man with an excellent physical shape and considerable fighting skills. However, he couldn't spend much time with his father as the man was ill and died the next year. Stafford resumed his training, often sparring with his brother Damion. At the approach of his eighteenth birthday, the boy felt he was growing into a man and seeing his brothers as Lord Paramount and Master of Laws, he decided it was time for him to step forward and make his place in the world. Important Events • 352 AC '''- Born to Gerold Lannister and Jeyne Lefford. • '''361 AC - Begins squiring for Nathaniel Connington at age 9. • 365 AC - Lord Gerold Lannister’s health begins to decline. • 366 AC '''- Leaves Nathaniel's service and is sent back to Casterly Rock. • '''367 AC - At age 15 Stafford’s Father Gerold dies of an illness. Stafford's brother, Damion Lannister, inherits Casterly Rock. Recent Events Placeholder. Family * Gerold Lannister - Father (Deceased) * Jeyne Lefford - Mother (Deceased ** Damion Lannister - (24) ** Cerelle Brax - Sister-in-law (Deceased) *** Martyn Lannister - Nephew (Deceased) *** Gerion Lannister - Nephew (Deceased) ** Joanna Lannister - Sister (22) ** Loren Lannister - Brother, Master of Laws (19) ** Stafford Lannister - Brother (18) ** Melesa Lannister - Sister (16) ** Myranda Lannister - Sister (14) References Placeholder. Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi